


On An Outing In Metropolis

by Sonia34



Category: Superman - Fandom, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia34/pseuds/Sonia34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret is revealed in an unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On An Outing In Metropolis

"Hey Clark, look, it's Superman," Lois smirked.

"What?!"

"Calm down, Smallville," said Lois, pointing. What she was pointing at was a life-size cardboard rendition of Superman, with the face cut out. Right. Clark had been here before, with Kara.

"Stand behind it! Lets see how you look."

"I—really don't think that's, um… maybe some other time."

"Oh, come on." Lois pushed Clark behind the picture. He tried to turn his head away, but it was too late.

"Oh my god."

"Do I… look nice?"

"You _look_ like Superman."

"Well, these things'll do that to you. I mean," Clark stepped out from behind the picture, gesturing at it with false carelessness.

"I bet you'd look like Superman too if you went back there." He laughed quietly.

"But it makes sense," said Lois, as if something were suddenly coming together in her mind. "You disappear all the time, usually when something bad is happening. I've never seen you and Superman in the same place—"

"Sure you have! That time he saved me when we were chasing those guys with guns!"

"Wasn't that Bizarro?"

"Well, what about that time we were eating hot dogs?"

"Wasn't that a robot?"

"Lois, you don't really think that—"

"And you always blush when I talk about how attractive Superman is."

"Which is understandable!" Clark protested.

"And you helped a janitor carry a _huge_ stack of boxes that one time."

"So? _He_ could lift the boxes."

"With one hand?"

"I had to open the door!"

"That doesn't explain how your coffee is never cold," said Lois.

"What?"

"Yeah. I'll go to heat mine up, and yours will still be hot. I bet you use your laser eyes to heat it up!"

"I can't help it. I hate cold coffee!"

"So you admit you're Superman!"

"I never said that!"

"Don't get so worked up, Clark. It's not like I care, I just wish you'd told me, that's all."

"You… you don't care?"

Lois shook her head in exasperation. "Hurry up, Smallville," she said, walking away, "the interview's about to start."

"Oh now, lets not make it a race," called Clark.

Lois smiled. "We're still on for lunch later, right?"

"Sure," said Clark, catching up to her.

"Make it dinner," said Lois, "and don't be late."


End file.
